victorvalentinofandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network (often abbreviated as CN) is an American Cable TV channel that Victor and Valentino is currently airing on, along with many other shows. It started on October 1, 1992. The general studio is located in Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A., and the West Coast studio is located in Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. as a division of Turner Broadcasting Inc., owned by Time Warner. Cartoon Network Studios is their main production company that produces its originals. Cartoon Network, like many other platforms, have a website. The blurb for Victor and Valentino ''on the website reads: ''"Victor and Valentino are spending the summer with their grandma in Monte Macabre, a small town where myths and monsters are real. They’ll make friends with other kids in the town and help out at their grandma’s taco stand, but they’ll also go on dangerous adventures and explore supernatural mysteries, dealing with legendary artifacts and crazy creatures from Mesoamerican lore. Watch free videos from Victor and Valentino on Cartoon Network!" List of Shows on Cartoon Network (Notes: The '† ' indicates any show that is currently no longer airs or becomes retired on the channel, while some shows can be seen on Boomerang, a sister channel of Cartoon Network, where it contains not only classic cartoons taken during between the non Hanna-Barbera or post Hanna-Barbera era, but also includes those who part of Cartoon Cartoons and those who's ended their original run on the main network.) Airing These shows are currently airing onto Cartoon Network *''Victor and Valentino'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Infinity Train'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Total DramaRama'' *''Apple and Onion'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Mao Mao, Heroes of Pure Heart'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Unikitty'' *''Steven Universe'' **''Steven Universe: Future'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Transformers Prime'' Modern These shows are Cartoon Network icons, but have recently have season finales. These shows are still modern though. * The Amazing Word of Gumball * OK K.O.!: Let's Be Heroes! * Ben 10 ** Ben 10: Omniverse ** Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ** Ben 10: Alien Force * Uncle Grandpa * Clarence * Regular Show * Mighty Magiswords Non-Modern These shows are from the older age of Cartoon Network. * Johny Test * Sidekick * Codename: Kids Next Door *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Mike Lu and Og'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Mixels'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Nexo Knights'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''Generator Rex'' *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' *''MAD'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Sym-Bionic-Titan'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Supernoobs'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama'' *''Megas XLR'' Upcoming Shows that have not been seen but are expected to premiere soon onto Cartoon Network. *''Twelve Forever'' *''ThunderCats Roar!'' *''The Fungies!'' Adult Swim shows * Bakugan: Battle Planet * Transformers: Cyberverse Miscellaneous These are shows that sometimes air on Cartoon Network but mainly on other channels. They might also be shows that just don't air much. * Scooby-Doo! (mainly Scooby Doo and Guess Who? and Be Cool, Scooby Doo!... usually air on Boomerang) * Looney Tunes † *''The Powerpuff Girls (part of Cartoon Planet, excluding 2002 movie and specials)'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (part of Cartoon Planet, excluding specials)'' *''Dreamworks Dragons † (co-production with DreamWorks Animation)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (part of Cartoon Planet)'' *''Chowder (part of Cartoon Planet)'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima'' *''Power Players'' * Mega Man * Justice League Action * Camp Lazlo Blurb for V&V on the CN Website "Victor and Valentino are spending the summer with their grandma in Monte Macabre, a small town where myths and monsters are real. They’ll make friends with other kids in the town and help out at their grandma’s taco stand, but they’ll also go on dangerous adventures and explore supernatural mysteries, dealing with legendary artifacts and crazy creatures from Mesoamerican lore. Watch free videos from Victor and Valentino on Cartoon Network!" Category:Company